


Achromatopsia

by JediC8H10N4O2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: Until you meet your soulmate, the world is only visible in shades of grey. Fred and George were never really concerned about the lack of color in their world. After all, they didn't need color in their world to make it interesting. But it would be nice to know how different the world would be in color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: The world is grey until you meet your soulmate. Then the world explodes in color.
> 
> Do not own Harry Potter, the idea of the soulmate AU, and possibly not the first person to come up with this idea. I did come up with this implementation.

At five years old, Fred and George Weasley were sat down, and told about soulmates. How the world was bleak and grey before you found the one person who would bring color into your life. How the world would go back to grey if (Merlin forbid) your soulmate died before you. The twins listened, not really paying attention because why would they ever need anyone else?

Ginny was always asking what color everything was supposed to be, and Mum answered her while Fred and George rolled their eyes and planned a prank. What did it matter the color? What did that even mean? Their world wasn't bleak and grey, it was full of explosions and adventures and pranks. They didn't understand why she would want to see the colors. If you didn't want the world to be bleak, fix it.

At Hogwarts, Fred and George watched as their friends and siblings suddenly started to look around themselves in wonder, clearly having met their soulmates. It was amusing to watch Percy stuttering after having glanced off at a different table. His face looked best when there were multiple shades, although the twins enjoyed causing those shades.

When they turned fourteen, Fred asked George about it one night. What could change so much to make everyone look around in wonder? George shrugged. Maybe they would understand when it happened to them. Fred frowned. But would it happen to them at the same time? Or would one of them see color first? George laughed, even though his stomach flopped. Of course it would happen at the same time. They were twins. Everything happened to them at the same time. They would discover the magical world of colors together.

By the time they were seventeen, there were bigger things to worry about. Voldemort was back, their parents were going to fight against him, their youngest brother had been caught up in adventures fighting him, and their sister had been kidnapped and possessed by a wraith of him. Their adopted brother was fighting against a dictator toad, and laughs were few and far between. That didn't stop them from working on their joke store. And they left behind a giant prank for people to remember them by, and didn't look back at Hogwarts once.

They still couldn't see the world in color, but it was still ok. They didn't need to see the world in color to know that Voldemort was a threat. And everyone knew which names of colors went with the shades of grey, so it was easy to pretend. After all, they wanted their products to look good, and they knew which colors were supposed to go together. And even the shades of grey looked good.

And Fred was laying there, not moving, a smile on his face. And George looked around at the world as if for the first time, and broke down.

Because of course this is how life would treat them. With cruelty.

Take one twin before the other.

Show the remaining twin the reason why everyone looked around in wonder the first time they saw color.

And now George would live the rest of his life in this new world, unable to tell Fred the answer to the question he asked so many years ago.

The reason everyone looked around in surprise when they saw colors for the first time was because the world they had seen before was dull, not vibrant.

George looked at Fred's grey hair, and his grey skin, and he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I wonder how things would work in hypothetical worlds. In a world where children are told that they will only see color when they meet their soulmate, what happens if the children meet their soulmate so early in life that when they are told they can't see color, they actually do? Would they be able to tell that they could see in color, or not? If they don't remember the change, wouldn't it make sense for them to just assume this is how everyone else sees the world?
> 
> Incidentally, in this story, soulmates can be platonic. It's not common, but it can happen.
> 
> And now that I think about it, how would Potions class work if students couldn't see the color of the potion...


End file.
